The Withered Rose
by Gamyie
Summary: Amy was being her usual cheerful, giddy self until one day she was caught in a robbery and shot. Waking up in the hospital, she felt an odd sensation. She feels delight in sadness, especially pain experienced by others. But there is one person she'd truly love to kill, and that's Sonic The Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A pink hedgehog yawned loudly, for her day has just begun. She checked her alarm clock for the time. It was noon, a bit later than when she normally wakes up. After she dragged herself off the bed, her eyes landed on a picture of a blue hedgehog. A smile grew on her muzzle as she thought of the hedgehog. But it was then replaced with a frown.

"_Why can't he love me?_" She thought.

Her legs carried her past the living room to her kitchen. There wasn't much in there, but it's enough to satisfy her. She took out some waffles and placed them in a toaster. Multitasking, she took out bacon and started frying them up. Soon, she placed the bacon between the waffles and chomped down on that.

Her house phone began to echo through out the house. She instinctively dropped the half-eaten sandwich on the counter and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Amy!"

"Oh hey Cream. Why are you calling so early?"

"Blaze is coming over for a tea party with me. Do you want to join?"

Thinking about her schedule today, she wasn't going to do much. Maybe chase Sonic and shop a bit. After that, not much to do.

"Sure, what time?"

"You could come over right now."

She hung up and went back into her bedroom. After putting on her trademark dress, she exited her home and strides through the forest. It didn't take that long to reach Cream's house, for it was also in the forest. Outside, she caught sight of Blaze and Vanilla sitting by a mini tea table. The other seats were occupied by Cream and some stuffed animals. Cheese was nibbling on a bisciut as he flew above the table.

"Hi Miss Amy!" Cream shouted.

Amy waved at Cream and took a seat at the table. Vanilla poured some tea into her cup and gave a smile to her. Blaze seemed to be genuinely enjoying the party. Then again, Cream was a close friend of Blaze. She took a sip of the tea and nodded in approval. It was sweet yet soothing. The biscuits were also delicious, but a bit too sweet.

"Are you enjoying the tea, Mrs Rose?" Blaze said in a British accent.

"Ah, it was splendid Princess!"

"I'm glad you like it." Vanilla said.

"I made the cookies myself!" Cream added proudly.

"What is your secret in making these?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, Miss Amy. I did accidentally spill sugar in the mix though."

"Nevertheless, they were splendid."

The rest of the tea party was filled with British accents and compliments. A bit of corny jokes there and here, but it helped to pass time. Soon, byes were exchanged after the event ended. Amy walked back to her house and checked the time once again. It was 1 o'clock, only an hour from when she woke up. She collapsed on her sofa and groaned loudly from boredom.

"_This is going to be a long day..._"

Staring at the ceiling, she soon sunk into her own daydreams.

It was a clear, cool day. On each side she saw people dressed in fancy dresses and suits, sitting down in chairs. A white carpet was laid before her, free of any crease. An altar was set up as a preacher smiled at her. The flower girls, Blaze, Cream and Rouge, was also by the altar waving at her. She began looking for her groom who was no where to be seen.

The crowd began to mumble in confusion and worry. The flower girls appeared distraught and began to shake their head in disappointment. The murmur grew louder until it became a discussion.

"_He's gone off running._" One person said.

"_How did she fall in love with him?_"

"_He would never settle down with her..._"

She then dropped the bouquet and ran away from the ceremony. The white dress began to tear, the wind stinging her eyes. She felt a few tears escape caused by the pain welling up inside.

"_I have to find him._"

She stepped on her dress, causing her to trip. A stream of tears started roll down her muzzle uncontrollably. Wiping them away, she stared at her dress. Grass stains and dirt stained it. She looked up to see her knight in shining armor look down at her. However, his usually friendly expression was replaced with a dark, cold stare.

"S- Sonic?"

_RING RING_

Amy woke up in cold sweats, dragging in heavy breaths. After a minute of calming down, she began to break down mentally. It was hard enough that he ignored her deliberately. At least he could give her a chance to prove herself. After years of chasing him, you'd think that he would go on a date with her. But that wasn't the case. The way that things look currently, she'd never gain his attention.

"Why am I wasting my time?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Once again waking up in her couch, Amy looked for a clock. She saw on the kitchen stove that it was 7 o'clock. Opening her fridge, she looked for some eggs to cook. She sighed in defeat since there was none. Closing the fridge, she made some cereal and sat on her sofa. The TV was then turned on and switched to MTV.

As she watched Teen Moms, she wondered what she planned for today. _Nothing_, that was her answer.

"_Maybe I should get a job..._"

She wasn't in the mood to chase down the Blue Blur today. After that nightmare, she decided she'll take a break from him. She then remembered that she had no eggs. Amy got dressed and walked out her house. The destination was the local store, which was a few miles away. She soon passed Cream's house and waved at it. By the window, Cream and Cheese both waved back excitedly.

Continuing her journey, she started to drift once again in her daydreams.

This time, Amy was at a 5-star restaurant, bobbing her head to the music. Beside her sat Sonic The Hedgehog, who somehow found his chili-dog interesting. After the jazz piece finished, Amy turned her attention back to her love. Reaching her hand across the table, she entwined her fingers between his. He was still looking at the chili-dog and began using his free hand to eat it.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Because I am." Amy asked.

This only earned her a stare from Sonic. It was the same look she got from her dream. It seemed as if he had no soul nor feelings.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

His grip on her hand tightened. She tried pulling her hand away, but the more she struggled, the tighter he held it.

"You're scaring me..."

"Scaring you? Don't you love me?"

"I do. But-"

"But?"

"Please stop!"

Amy snapped out her daydream, scared out her wits. What mostly scares her is that she had almost no control over it. She placed her 'Egg Retrieval' mission on a hold and started running to Blaze's house. Yes, she's a princess from an alternate dimension. But when she visits this dimension she would stay over a temporary home. At her top speed, her legs started to ache. She held on though and ignored it.

...

Banging on the door, Amy was beyond her emotional control. She did a little witchcraft herself. So when daydreams aren't exactly what you create, it means something is wrong. She just needed to know what was. Blaze opened the door and allowed Amy in. A bear hug was her first action, catching Blaze off guard. Tears once again streamed uncontrollably unto Blaze's arms.

"What's wrong Amy?" Blaze asked with concern obvious in her voice.

"Help me."

"With what?"

Blaze locked the front door and escorted Amy at a couch. She sat beside her and shook her head in disbelief.

"Why are you crying Amy? You aren't the one to break down."

A long pause followed as Amy thought about the recent events.

"My daydreams... They scare me."

"How is that possible? You control them. How do they scare you?"

"No, it's like as if I'm dreaming. They follow their own course and it creeps me out."

"How bad is it?"

"Sonic would give me this stare... One that sends chills down my spine."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"That's not the kind I'm talking about! I mean it's as if he hates me. Like he's about to murder me."

"Woah. How many times has this happened?"

Amy suddenly felt the urge to sprint out the house. Her foot started to tap loudly against the floor as her eye began to twitch.

"About 2 times."

"In a row?"

"Yes."

"I'm worried about you Amy. Are you sure you're okay?"

She finally got up and sprinted out the house. Blaze followed closely but the door was slammed in front of her. On the other side, Amy frantically grasped for air, running towards Station Square. She didn't know why, but she just had to put enough space between that area and her. The stare she got from Sonic kept popping up in her mind, making her quicken up the pace.

"_No, no, no, no NO! STOP!_"

Amy fell once again, dust rose into the air from the collapse. Dusting herself off, she slowed down into a walk. Her throat burned from the crying. Her legs felt tight. But she continued. She was determined to get those eggs and make an egg sandwich when she gets back. The store was now within sight, only a few meters away.

...

Walking inside, she felt the crisp air made by the AC. But instead of the usual chatter, there was many hushed whispers. Some dudes with ski masks pointed guns at the cashiers, ordering them to collect all the money they have. But this was Amy Rose we're talking about. With her infamous Piko Piko Hammer, she slammed one of the thieves into Aisle 7, knocking him out cold.

"Stop this robbery, now!" Amy ordered.

The thieves only laughed and shot at her. She dodged them skillfully and whacked them across many directions. Soon enough, they were all K.O. Amy then heard a click behind her and turned around. Appearently she missed one because he was aiming right at her.

"Put that hammer down."

"How about... No."

Amy launched at the thief, only to hear a loud bang. Pain rocketed through out her head as blood started to flow across her face. Feeling lightheaded, she instantly fainted.

_**AN: Yup, this is my new fanfiction! I recently got this idea so I was like, "Hmmm, it has potential..."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Amy opened her eyes to see sunlight pour in the room. The room was white and smelt heavily of medicine. Her clothes also felt a bit stiff. Looking down, she was in a hospital gown. She also took notice of the vases of flowers placed beside her. A card tied to a daisy said, "Get well soon!"

"_Where am I?_"

She kept hearing a beeping sound in the room. On her right was a monitor with a green line. She was a fan of movies, so she was sure that was keeping track of her heartbeats. Some tubes were attached into her arms, feeding her some clear liquid. A nurse walked in and gave Amy a reassuring smile.

"I see you're up. How is your head feeling?"

Amy's hand reached up to her head to feel something wrapped around it.

"What happened?"

"You got shot. The bullet penetrated your frontal lube AKA the part of the brain that affects your reasoning. I'm surprised that you can speak clearly. What's 2+2?"

"Four? I feel okay. When can I go back home?"

"Since you remarkably healed during a month, you should be out tomorrow."

"A month? Was I in a coma?"

"Yes you were. I'm going to check up on other patients. I'll be back in a few!"

Amy noticed that something important was happening on the TV. She asked the nurse to turn up the volume before she left. The volume was indeed raised as the nurse went to another patient. The news was reporting a suicidal bombing that happened a few hours before. However, instead of feeling sorrow, she felt happy. Excited would perfectly cover what she was feeling. A wide grin spreads across her muzzle, soaking up every detail of the broadcast.

When they reported the death toll, she instantly frowned.

"_Only 14? So many more should have died!_"

A few knocks sounded on the door before it was opened. A blue hedgehog followed by an orange fox walked in.

"Hey Amy! How are you doing?" The fox asked.

"Do I know you?"

That question caused the fox to experience a wave of sadness. This somewhat gave Amy a rush of pleasure.

"I'm kidding! I'm going fine Tails."

"Oh, I was scared for a minute. We were all worried about you!"

"So when are you coming out?" Sonic asked.

He gaze shifted from Tails to Sonic. That smirk slowly fell as she stared at him. Her eyes displayed a look of hatred and disgust, as if she didn't want him here. Sonic winced a bit from the intense look.

"Tomorrow. Why would you care?"

"Amy-"

"Get out."

"You okay?"

"I want you to stay Tails. You have been nice to me."

"Sure..." Tails replied.

"But I want Sonic to get out."

Sonic reluctantly opened the door and walked outside. Tails raised a brow at Amy for her weird behavior.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"Come closer."

Tails slowly walked up to Amy until he was a feet away.

"Closer."

He walked a bit more until he was literally right beside her.

"_What if I wanted you all dead? Would you kill me?_" Amy whispered.

"What?! What kind of question is that?!"

Amy looked at Tails expressionless for a minute. A smile creeped on her muzzle slowly.

"_Would, you, kill me? Killing is fun, right?_"

"Amy, you're joking right?"

"You take things too seriously!"

But little did he know, she was dead serious.

...

The next day, Amy was released from the hospital. Vanilla volunteered to escort her back to the house. Except the staff recommended that she doesn't stay by herself. All in all, she had no choice but to stay over Vanilla's house for a week. Cream and Cheese waved at Amy excitedly as she walked up the house. Vanilla gave her a sweet smile before she opened the front door.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Amy." Vanilla wished

"Thank you once again."

She was shown her bedroom and gave some time alone to settle down. Inside the bedroom, she stared at her own reflection on a mirror built-in the dresser. Her appearance didn't change that much, except her eyes seemed to have no emotion at all.

Vanilla knocked on the bedroom door and stepped in. She seemed to be a bit more cheerful than usual.

"Can I ask you favor?"

"I owe you Vanilla, so nothing's a problem."

"Can you babysit Cream for me?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks, I'm going to lunch with Vector. By the next hour I should be back."

"You can leave everything to me!"

...

After Vanilla left the house, Amy wandered aimlessly around the house and ended up in the kitchen. She caught sight of knives stacked into a wooden knife holder. Out of instinct, she picked one up and slid it against her finger, causing blood to trickle down her arm. She only licked it off and looked at the blood stained knife.

"M-Miss Amy, why did you cut yourself?"

She turned around to see Cream look frightened as Cheese showed concern.

"Because I think blood looks pretty. Especially when it's splattered across the floor..."

Amy started to walk towards Cream, a sadistic smile etched on her muzzle.

"But knives are dangerous."

"No they aren't. I could prove it to you too. Just give me your arm."

Cream took off across the living room and ran into her bedroom. She then slammed the door and locked it. Outside, she could roughly hear cries from Cheese, screaming for help.

"Cheese! Are you okay?!"

It was silent for a few moments until she heard banging on the door.

"It's okay Cream, I was just playing around with ya! Come out!"

Cream slowly unlocked the door and opened it. On the other side, Amy had faint drops of blood on her. It wasn't much, but was obvious to the naked eye.

"Kidding..."

...

Police were parked around Vanilla's house investigating the crime scene. Vanilla, in the meantime, was strolling, arm interlocked with Vector and having a jolly day. She heard the faint noise of sirens and started picking up her pace. Vector also was worried because the sirens originated from the direction of Vanilla's house. They soon reach it and stared in disbelief at the scene. A white bag carried by a stretcher was escorted out the house and taken into the van. A smaller version followed it and was placed beside the other bag.

Vanilla found an officer and tapped his arm for attention.

"What's happening here sir?"

"Someone broke into this house and killed two people."

A loud gasp was followed, which was made by Vanilla.

"So, who were the victims?" Vector asked.

"The babysitter said it was a little rabbit called Cream and a Chao named Cheese."

Vanilla ran past the officer and jumped into the van where she saw the two bags got dropped off. Officers started racing towards her, yelling for her to not open the bags. She opened the large one and broke down from what she saw.

Cream was inside it. But brutally murdered. Her fur was matted with blood, deep gashes decorated her body and a wide cut was made across her neck. Vanilla felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Mam, You need to get out this truck. Do you know this victim?"

"_She was my daughter for Christ's sake!_" Vanilla yelled.

"So this is your house."

"Y- yes, it is..."

Vanilla was given a blanket and cup of coffee as she sat in a cop car. Vector tried to take as much details from the cops but didn't get much. She then caught sight of Amy, who was chatting away with another officer. Vanilla got out the car and walked over to the hedgehog.

"Did you see the killer?"

"No Vanilla. I'm sorry. I was cleaning up your daughter's bedroom until I heard screams. I rushed to help them , but it was too late. Then I called 911."

"It's okay Amy, it wasn't your fault."

"_Yes, it is..._" Amy said in a barely audible whisper. _  
_

The officer had already walked off to check out the evidence, leaving them alone to talk.

"What?"

"_I killed them. Their screams sent sweet chills down my spine._"

Vanilla only stared at Amy, feeling a painful ache in her chest. Her breathing halted, hand clutching the left side of her chest.

"Having a heart attack? Too bad. At least you can join them."

She dropped on the floor, her last breath escaping her mouth.

"_Vanilla!_" Amy screamed as she knelt and started shaking her.

An officers felt for a pulse and shook his head, signalling that she was dead. Amy nodded in understanding and found Vector looking in her direction in pure shock.

_**AN: So, Cream's the first victim... Who's next? I strangely enjoyed writing this. ._. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Blaze was enjoying the silence of the house when a few knocks sounded on her front door. Opening it, on the other side was her friend Amy. After Vanilla's death, Blaze agreed to have her over. She had a soft spot for her currently. Especially after the murders. But strangely Amy didn't seem affected by them. Instead, she was her normal cheerful self.

"Hi Blaze. Thanks for letting me stay!"

"Well you are at your most vulnerable time..."

"So where do I sleep?"

"I guess we'd have to share my bed. I don't have a guest room so- You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No, that's okay!

...

Tails on the other hand was pondering on a few things. He stopped working on a hoverboard and took a lunch break. His ham sandwich was half eaten, the owner sitting on a stool staring at mid-air. It wasn't exactly healthy to over-think things, but he was pretty sure something was different about Amy. He could have her over for a scan or two. Maybe she was truly playing around. But those questions greatly scared him.

Then there was Cream's murder and the death of her mother. It coincidentally came the same day Amy moved in. Had she killed them? Most likely no, she couldn't stand the sight of blood. He finished his sandwich and continued working on the board.

"Tails, you there?"

He turned around to see Sonic right behind him, which scared the hell out of him.

"I didn't hear you come in!"

"Maybe because you're so focused on fixing that board. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think something's... Off about Amy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. She asked me earlier if I would kill her if she wanted to kill everyone."

"You're not making this up, are you?"

"No Sonic, I'm serious. She literally asked me that. Then she laughed it off. But the way she looked at me, it seemed like she really meant it."

"Let's not forget she kicked me out..."

"You have a good point there. Are you going to Vanilla and Cream's funeral."

"Of course I am Tails! They were good friends."

"Yeah, they were."

...

Amy was getting ready for bed and borrowed pajamas from Blaze. After settling in the bed, she drifted off into sleep. But it wasn't a peaceful one.

She was gazing at the Eiffel Tower with amazement, holding hands with someone. Sonic was beside her, gazing at the night sky out of boredom. Amy looked at Sonic and gave him a smile. However, he continued staring at the sky.

"Isn't Paris beautiful?"

His eyes slowly changed it's gaze from the sky to Amy. She felt a wave of chills course through her veins. Sonic was frowning at her and looked at her with annoyance.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"What-"

"Dragging me here when I could be running. There are reasons I don't date you Amy."

"Why are you saying this Sonic?"

"I don't love you."

His hand pulled away from her grasp as he started to walk away.

"And I never will." He continued.

Amy woke up in cold sweats and looked around her surroundings. She wanted the dreams to stop. Ever since the accident, every night she dreamed about Sonic hating her. It greatly screwed around her mind. It also was the main reason she killed Cream and the Chao. She thought that it would distract her with bone chilling thrills from the agony of the victim. When she killed them, she felt really jolly. But apparently that wasn't enough. Walking downstairs to the kitchen, she got a butcher's knife and walked back into Blaze's bedroom.

Blaze was deep into sleep, so she didn't see Amy enter the room. With knife in hand, she slowly went over to her friend's side and lightly traced the knife over Blaze's neck. A trickle of blood dripped from the small cut. Blaze's eyes fluttered open to see her friend armed with a knife. She leaped into the air, similar to how a cat would, and landed on the bed.

"W-what are you doing Amy?"

"_Shhhh_, you may wake up the neighbours."

Amy launched at her friend and managed to stab Blaze's stomach. She started to bleed heavily and clutched the wound.

"Why are you attacking me?!"

"Because it's fun..."

Since Blaze was greatly wounded, she didn't have enough energy to dodge the other attack. The knife impaled her on her chest, slipped past a rib and punctured a lung. The excessive bleeding finally got to her, causing her to collapse on the bed.

Amy dropped the knife and washed off her hands in the bathroom. Afterwards, she cleared her throat and called 911.

...

_RING RING _

Sonic answered the phone and listened to whoever was on the other side. He then dropped the phone and stared at the phone for a full minute. Tails happened to walk in to get some water and saw Sonic.

"What's wrong?!"

Tails ran over to the phone then picked it up. He only heard the dial tone and hung it up.

"Blaze is... dead."

"_What?!_"

_**AN: Hehe, Blaze is the second victim! When will this end?! I dunno.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

The police came and asked Amy about the crime scene. They thought that the murders it was more than a coincidence and sent to the police department. There, she was marked as a suspect. After being escorted with only a table and two chairs, she sat down, waiting for the detective. He did indeed come. In his hand was a folder filled with evidence of the two cases. He sat down and sighed loudly.

"Your name is Amy Rose, correct."

She nodded in agreement.

"You do know that you are being classified as a suspect, right?"

Once again she nodded.

"So, let's get on with this. What happened on the night of Blaze's death, which is today."

"Well... I was using the bathroom when I heard screams. I rush out to see Blaze laying down in a pool of blood."

"You're surprisingly calm."

"But I'm more cooperative this way."

"Your story fits the scene, almost. But wee both know that she isn't the helpless damsel in distress. The killer would have been disarmed easily. Unless, the killer was someone she knew. Then she would have hesitated."

"Sir, are you saying that I did it?"

"No... I never mentioned that Miss Rose."

"You caught me..."

"Wait what?"

"I killed her. Happy?"

"What was your motivation?"

"Nothing. It was fun."

"Are you connected with the death of Cream The Rabbit?"

"Yes, I am. In fact, I killed her,"

"I hereby arrest you Amy Rose for two counts of 1st degree murders."

The detective raised from the chair with handcuffs in hand. Amy raised a brow at this action and whipped out her trusted hammer. Using momentum, she smacked the detective into a wall then rushed out the room. The officers in the station was doing whatever duty was given to them as Amy ran by them. They began to chase her, but were too slow to catch up. Years of chasing Sonic can do many wonders. She finally escaped the station and looked up to the night sky.

...

She soon found a payphone after a bit of strolling. Amy called Vector and asked if she could come over. It seemed that he didn't hear about her escape, so he of course said yes. Within half an four, she reached the The Chaotix Detective Agency's HQ. She knocked the door, which was immediately opened by a hyper bee.

"Hey Amy!"

"Hi Charmy! So where do I sleep?"

"Sleep? I thought you were just coming over."

"Change of plans. I can't go back home since the doctors won't allow me."

"Oh, I guess you could sleep on the couch."

Stepping in, she plopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Strangely, she wasn't thinking about the law enforcers searching for her. Rather, about who she'd kill next. She was sure that another daydream would come up, and she also was bored.

_"Charmy seems like a good candidate..._"

She saw Charmy flying in all kinds of directions mid-air. It was obvious that he had nothing productive to do.

"Hey Charmy, where's the bleach?"

"Umm, on the washing machine in the closet next to the bathroom... Why?"

"Can you get it for me?"

"Sure!"

The bee zoomed upstairs in blinding speeds. He rushed back down, a jug of bleach in hand.

"I have it! What next?"

"Get a window cleaner and a bucket. Throw all the cleaner and bleach into the bucket and mix them together."

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because it's awesome?!"

"Okay!"

Chary flew away to carry out his orders. As that happened, Amy wrote a note and left it on the sofa. She then exited and began walking to Rouge's house.

...

Vector and Espio just received info about the murders of Cream and Blaze. There were still in disbelief that Amy killed them. Currently, they were rushing to their 'HQ' since they left Charmy home alone at the last minute. Not to mention that Amy was visiting there. They finally reached it and swung the door open.

The atmosphere inside was thick with chemicals. But what they saw was horrific. The once lively bee was laying dead on the floor. Vector quickly picked Charmy up then ran out the house. Espio noticed a note on the couch and picked it up.

_Dear Chaotix,_

_By the time you're reading this, I would be chuckling some place else for the 'unfortunate' death of your teammate. But don't worry, he was a nuisance... Wasn't he?_

_ -Amy_

_P.S.- A certain bat may die soon._

Espio rushed out the house, only to see cops arrive at the scene. Charmy was still in the arms of Vector. Tears streamed down the croc's jaw as he stared at his deceased buddy.

"I found something..."

"Is it important?"

"She's going to kill Rouge next."

_**AN: Well this is just getting better! MUAHAHAHAHA!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_DING-DONG _

Rouge quickly flew to the door then swiftly opened it. She saw Amy smiling cheerfully at her.

"Hey Amy, why are you here so late? It's midnight..."

"Well, I have no where to stay at the moment. Is Shadow here?"

"He had to work over-time. Come in!"

Amy gave Rouge a bear hug before stepping in.

...

Sonic and Tails finally got to the scene of Charmy's murder. The croc seemed to be in deep thought, Espio arguing to him about something. Tails quickly ran to his mourning friends, although; he could fly.

"Vector! We heard about Charmy... W- we're sorry for your loss."

Sonic was right behind the fox and patted Vector on his shoulder.

"I still can't grasp that Amy did this." Sonic said.

"But she did. We need to quickly get to Rouge's house." Espio stated.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because that's her next target."

...

Rouge had just gotten through of settling Amy down. Since Shadow wasn't fond of anyone sleeping in his room, she had no choice but to let her sleep on the floor. It wasn't that bad since Rouge's bedroom's floor was covered in carpet. Amy was given a thick sheet and a fluffy pillow for maximum relaxation.

"Do you need anything?"

"Um no, thanks for the offer!"

Amy listened to Rouge's breathing for signs that she was asleep. After half an hour of staring at the ceiling, the breathing slowed down dramatically. She then stealthily slid Rouge's blanket off her and ripped it into four equal strips. Moving at slow speeds, she tied each of the bat's limbs to each bed post then walked into the kitchen. She entered the bedroom once again with a large meat cleaver.

"Wake up Rouge!"

She stirred a bit until she caught sight off the makeshift restraints. She tugged at them with no avail.

"Amy? What's up with me being tied up like this?"

"I'm going to have a bit of fun."

Amy walked to her friend and gently placed the edge of the knife on her stomach. Sliding it down, a trickle of blood flowed out.

"Let me go Amy!"

"No."

The knife started to dig deeper into her flesh, causing unbearable pain to pulse through Rouge's body.

"_Stop!_"

"But I'm just getting started."

Amy retraced the line once more but with more pressure. Blood flowed out in great amounts on the bed.

"Is this some joke!?"

"Nope."

"D- did someone anger you? Maybe Sonic did you harm but y_ou don't have to kill me! We can work this out!_"

The mention of Sonic clouded her mind with pure rage. She stabbed the knife on Rouge's chest, which passed a rib and punctured a lung. Amy's breathing became a bit more ragged as she brought the knife down a couple more times. After another, Rouge went limp, her eyes looking to the side.

A few slams sounded on the front door, followed by different voices calling for Rouge. Amy ignored it then threw the knife at a wall. The world around her faded and morphed into a more peaceful scenery.

Amy was in a swan boat that was floating into a dark cave. The outside was covered with various shades of hearts. Beside her was her hero, except he was staring at the water. She then knew something was wrong then and there. He looked at her, a scowl evident in his face expression.

"Why do you have to be so girly?"

"I'm not girly!"

"No, you are. Except that hammer, every detail of you screams, 'Oh, I'm _purrrty!_'"

"That isn't true!"

"It is. Excuse me while I ignore you."

Amy escaped the daydream and whipped out her hammer. She definitely had enough of them. The banging continue until the door was smashed off its hinges. Sonic was the first one to zoom in. However, he was smacked across his muzzle and crashed into the wall. He looked at his attacker, only to gasp in his mind.

There was a lot of blood on Amy from her kill. It gave her a frightening, mental look.

"Amy, you are better than this!"

"_I'll kill you Sonic!_" Amy screamed.

She swung the hammer once more, impacting on his torso. He staggered a bit, only to receive another hit. He was now on all fours, gasping heavily for air.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because I'll enjoy it."

"That's not a legit excuse."

"_Because it will end all my suffering!_"

She aimed for his spine, only to get pushed by Tails. Espio was right behind her and planted a roundhouse kick on her skull. She was a bit dazed, but could still fight them off. She launched again at Sonic but was easily dodged. Amy then blindly swung her hammer, only to smash Tails against a wall. Espio then threw ninja stars at her. A few only scratched her purposely. Blood started to leak from the cuts in small amounts.

"Give up Amy!" Vector commanded.

"_No!_"

The hammer caught Sonic off guard, smashing him against the flat screen TV in the living room. Another hit was coming, but was intercepted by Tails.

"The bullet screwed with your head, but that doesn't mean that you should kill people. _You have no right to do so!_" Tails argued

Amy placed a hit on his jaw, probably breaking a few bones.

_BANG! _

Huge amounts of pain vibrated through out her head. She felt the source and looked at her fingers. Fresh blood coated them. She looked behind her, only to see a familiar red and black hedgehog aiming a gun at her.

_BANG!_

Another bullet pierced her lung and reached her heart. She collapsed on the floor, her sight targeted at Sonic. He could see hatred behind those eyes. Although, there was a hint of excitement and pleasure.

"_That was fun... Let's do it again._"

**_Le End_**

_**AN: End of the story, I have to say I am pretty proud of myself with this fic!**_

_**Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! Without them, I would have rage quited...**_

_**Thanks Regularsonicfan for supporting me! :D**_


End file.
